epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Element K/Element Kreate - Criss Angel Verse
Introduction It has finally been made… Welcome back to the next installment of Element Kreate, the series where I make up my version for the things that could’ve been in an ERB. Today, I present to you my fellow wiki denizens, the Criss Angel 3rd party of the David Copperfield Vs Harry Houdini ERB. Like I always say it in these Kreate blogs: REMINDER 1: THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN AND ELEMENT K’S VERSION. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT THIS IS WHAT SHOULD’VE HAPPENED IN HOUDINI VS COPPERFIELD NOR AM I SAYING THIS IS ERB QUALITY. REMINDER 2: READ THE FOLLOWING AWESOME STUFF THAT HAVE BEEN RECENTLY RELEASED AND STUFF BECAUSE THEY’RE AMAZING REMINDER 3: UNDERLINED TEXT IS REGULAR TALKING REMINDER 4: COMMENT BELOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! Kreate Harry Houdini: Smash your mirrors, leave your flying wires tangled, And you can't hide shame with a camera angle! Verse= Criss Angel: Did somebody say Angel? Freaked out the minds of the masses for decades and centuries Feel the burn as you keep all eyes and cell phones on me I’m a hot topic but I request help from David and Harry ‘Cause for my next trick, I’ll beat has-beens on primetime TV I Believe Houdini’s mad ‘cause he’s not allowed his toys in bed So he started asking a bunch of Coppers to cuff him instead Whether you’re in aviation or in rapping, you’re still not fly With even less awards than this odd porn star looking guy Your gimmick is too flashy like a true Bay, it’s insane It’s also insane you’re here, the only David should be Blaine I got my own dark style and a flow learned from water acts I’ll make you vanish like the people of the Luxor I attract |-| Rap Meanings= Did somebody say Angel? (Criss Angel, another modern illusionist, mistakes the word "angle" for "Angel" and tries to butt his way in.) Freaked out the minds of the masses for decades and centuries (It’s a pun on Criss Angel’s show ‘Mind Freak’ and referencing Angel’s awards of being Magician of the Decade in 2009 and Magician of the Century in 2010.) Feel the burn as you keep all eyes and cell phones on me (In magician’s terms, a ‘burn’ is someone who watches the acts closely despite any distractions or misdirection thrown their way. It also refers to the rap meaning of ‘burn’ which would be to be insulted/offended greatly. Criss Angel is also the most viewed magician on the internet, which is another reference to how all eyes are on him.) I’m a hot topic but I request help from David and Harry (Reference to Hot Topic, the whole dark themed shop and it’s the form of how Magicians would get volunteers from the audience to help them perform the trick.) ‘Cause for my next trick, I’ll beat has-beens on primetime TV (Another common magician term. Angel calls both Houdini and Copperfield outdated and references how he is the Magician with the most hours on primetime television.) I Believe Houdini’s mad ‘cause he’s not allowed his toys in bed (‘Believe’ is one of Angel’s shows and makes a kinky sex joke here) '' '''So he started asking a bunch of Coppers to cuff him instead' (On his shows and tours, Houdini challenged local police or Coppers to handcuff him and he’ll escape while talking about Copperfield. Angel assumes Houdini wants to have BDSM sex with Copperfield.) Whether you’re in aviation or in rapping, you’re still not fly (Houdini was in aviation. Angel says he’s bad at that and rapping.) With even less awards than this odd porn star looking guy (Do I really need to?) Your gimmick is too flashy like a true Bay, it’s plain insane (Copperfield’s eleven chain resort islands are named Musha Cay and the Islands of Copperfield Bay” while referencing Michael Bay, the explosive and flashy director. It’s also a contrast of how Angel’s themes are dark while Copperfield is the happier uplifting magician.) It’s also insane you’re here, the only David should be Blaine (He says Copperfield is not worthy and another illusionist such as David Blaine should have taken his place.) I got my own dark style and a flow learned from water acts (Criss avoided other magicians earlier on his career in order to develop his own style. He is also famed for many water involved acts such as Walking on Water and the Water Torture Cell.) I’ll make you vanish like the people of the Luxor I attract (Angel holds the record for most people vanished at 100 people at the Luxor. This also gives David the idea to make Angel vanish, sort of like how Ivan got hints from Alexander the Great and Frederick the Great’s verses.) David Copperfield: Now that the misdirection is angeldust...ehem (Misdirection is something in magic that takes away the attention of the audience to something that is unnecessary but helps the magician do the trick. In this case, David is saying Angel was just something that momentarily took the audience's focus and it's time to move on. Angeldust is the band name of Angel and what David calls the puff of smoke) *''David Copperfield brings out the wand he was playing around with earlier and smacks Criss Angel’s head with it, making him vanish in a puff of smoke*'' David Copperfield: Now that the misdirection is angeldust… ehem See what they'd be watching if it wasn't for me? I remind the world that magic is supposed to make you happy! While you waste time proving everybody wrong, I'm backstage getting my supermodel groove on! You should relax. Take a private trip To my private island; suck my private dick! (Uh!) I'll summon up a little Halloween brunch: Deep-fried sucker with a side of punch! Category:Blog posts